


Nowhere Else I'd Rather Be

by ZuvTuv



Series: Varigo Appreciation Week 2020 [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Day 1, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Soft/Cozy, Varigo - Freeform, varigoappreciationweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuvTuv/pseuds/ZuvTuv
Summary: Basically, Varian overworks himself and Hugo convinces him to exercise self-care through cuddles
Relationships: Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Series: Varigo Appreciation Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958707
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Nowhere Else I'd Rather Be

**Author's Note:**

> Varigo appreciation week day 1!!! The prompt was Soft/Cozy and I think I sorta kinda stuck to that lol.

_Almost there, just a few more adjustments and it’d be perfect! He just had to-_

“Varian!”

Varian jumped, wrench tumbling from his hand as he flailed wildly, clutching the sides of his ladder for dear life. He held his breath as the ladder swayed slightly before settling back into place, then turned to scowl at the speaker. “What the hell, Nuru? I’m six feet up!” Nuru winced, but her sheepish expression quickly became stern; “Do you have _any idea_ what time it is?” This time, it was Varian’s turn to wince as he glanced at the clock hanging on the far wall. He bit his lip, eyes darting between the clock and his project, before gingerly making his way down the ladder.

“ _Finally_ , you really need to get home, Varian, you’ve- ” Nuru cut herself off, eyes widening as she watched her friend pick up the fallen wrench, running towards him as he started scrambling back up the ladder “ _Oh no you don’t!_ ” She grabbed the back of his vest, tugging him down and wresting the wrench from his grip, dancing out of reach before he could grab it back. “Give it back! I just have to do a few more-” “Absolutely not! You’ve been here for two days straight and you _need to rest_. Go home, or I’ll call on your father and tell him _exactly_ how ‘responsible’ you’re being with your health since you moved out.” They glared at each other, blue eyes meeting gold, before the alchemist huffed out a breath. “Fine.”

“Wow, you gave in easy.”

The two turned, Varian’s pout melting into a warm smile as he exclaimed “Hugo!” The blonde ambled towards them, smirking as his boyfriend launched himself into the taller boy’s arms, wrapping him securely in a hug. “Hey there Goggles” he said, smirk softening as he felt a light kiss being pressed under his jaw. He closed his eyes, burrowing his nose in Varian’s dark hair “I missed you too, shorty” he murmured, chuckling as the younger man pinched him; “Shut up, m’not that short.” “You kind of are” Hugo snorted, propping his chin on Varian’s head. His eyes finally landed on Nuru, who was glowering in their direction. “What’s got your panties in a bunch, _Princess_ ”

Nuru’s scowl deepened “You could’ve _helped_ , you know” Hugo gave her a shit-eating grin; “Well it looked like you had it handled. Besides, that little scuffle was a good exercise in getting your hands dirty. Figured you could use the practice.” “Exc _use_ me, what-”

“Could you two please just- _not_?” Varian groaned, turning his head slightly to frown at his friend. “I don’t want to deal with this right now.” “Sorry, Goggles.” Hugo muttered, pressing a kiss to the shorter boy’s temple and frowning slightly as Varian went boneless in his arms. He exchanged a worried glance with their friend, before pulling back slightly so he could look the younger alchemist in the eye “Let’s get you home, huh?” Varian nodded, allowing himself to be manhandled into his jacket and herded out the door.

\-----

After arriving at their cottage, Hugo deposited Varian on the large chez that took up the center of their living room, having half-dragged and half-carried him all the way back from the lab. He sighed as his boyfriend slumped over onto the cushions, kneeling down by Varian’s head. “You need to stop doing this to yourself” the blonde murmured, gently brushing the younger man’s hair off of his forehead, “You’re going to burn yourself out” Varian huffed, blue eyes hazy with exhaustion raising to meet concerned green ones. “I don’t mean to” he mumbled, reaching out and lightly tugging on Hugo’s bangs “I just- I get caught up” “I think that’s an _understatement_ , don’t you?” the older boy snickered as Varian rolled his eyes, shoving his boyfriend’s face away before tucking his hands under his pillow and burying his nose in it. He shivered lightly as a gust of wind breezed through the window.

Hugo adjusted his glasses as he stood up, heading to the cupboard and pulling out a thick woolen blanket. He tossed it on top of Varian, smirking at the groggy “ _Hey!_ ” that he heard as he sauntered to the small kitchen. He puttered around, making as much noise as possible while sifting through everything he needed, smile widening at the indignant groans coming from the other room.

The dark haired boy was scowling when Hugo returned, though the effect was lessened by the fact that he was wrapped in the blanket with it pulled partly over his head, lips forming a pout. Hugo bit back a laugh, holding out the steaming mugs in his hands as a peace offering. Varian’s eyes brightened, and he uncurled an arm from his warm nest to take one. He took a sip, humming softly “How do you get it perfect every time? I swear, no one makes hot chocolate as well as you” At that, a sharp chitter came from near their feet, and Varian chuckled at the irate look on Ruddiger’s face as the raccoon peered up at him from under the chez.

“Hear that, furball?” Hugo whooped triumphantly, “ _He likes mine better than-_ OW!” he yelped, dropping the mug and clutching his foot, rubbing at the angry red teeth marks left by the raccoon. Ruddiger snickered at him before scurrying into the bedroom. “Why that little-” “ _Hugo_ ” the older alchemist snapped his gaze away from the bedroom door and towards his smiling boyfriend, lips forming into a slight pout at the amusement in Varian’s eyes. The dark haired boy held out the blanket invitingly, “Come on, it’s nice and warm!” Hugo huffed, sitting on the couch and tugging the blanket off of they younger man’s shoulders, ignoring Varian’s annoyed grumble as he shifted to settle behind his partner, wrapping the quilt around them both, smiling contentedly as the smaller boy leaned into him. 

“You gonna share that with me, Hairstripe?” he asked, resting his chin on Varian’s shoulder and eyeing the mug in the other boy’s hands. “And why should I?” “Well, it was your _rat_ that made me drop mine-” “Oh please! As if you weren’t asking for it!” Hugo pouted, bright eyes staring at his boyfriend beseechingly until Varian sighed, holding his mug up to the taller boy’s lips, allowing him to take a sip. “Mmm” Hugo murmured, nosing lightly at the side of Varian’s head, “I actually think it tastes better this way.” Varian rolled his eyes and turned to face Hugo, expecting a smirk or a wide grin. Instead, he was met with a soft smile, and green eyes bright with adoration. He looked away quickly, blush creeping up his neck, but long fingers gripped his chin and he was pulled into a tender, lingering kiss.

Once they broke apart, Varian reached up to cup Hugo’s face, lightly stroking the freckles dusting his cheek. “You know, I think I’ll take the day off tomorrow,” he said softly.

“Are you sure?”

Varian smiled, lowering his hand to grip at the mug and snuggling back against his boyfriend’s strong chest.

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”


End file.
